1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium configured to read and parse customer exclusive data from a payment card or device during a financial transaction. The customer exclusive data may be integrated with a financial transaction fraud prevention engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, credit card issuers offer many different types of incentives to encourage card holders to use credit cards for their purchases. For example, some credit card issuers offer card holders frequent-flyer miles, cash back, or other combinations of rewards and rebates.
At the same time, issuers lack the ability to present card holders instant reward information.